My First Kiss
by Lana L
Summary: Una linda historia sasusaku


My firts kiss

Sakura peinaba su cabello por la mañana,tenia que ir a su entrenamiento, pero no estaba apurada ya su sensei nunca llegaba a tiempo.15 minutos mas tarde fue al lugar del encuentro,desde lejos diviso a un pelinegro,Sasuke Uchiha ese chico que le robaba el sueño pero que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos,entonces volvio a su mente el pequeño accidente que habia tenido hace casi una semana.

_-_-_FLASHBACK_-_-_

Sakura corria por los pasillos dirigiendose hacia la oficina de la hokage esa mujer realmente se enojaria si ella no llegaba a tiempo y seria un gran problema calmarla.

con la prisa que llevaba se dio cuenta de que un pelinegro venia por el pasillo y termino tropezando y callendo junto al azabache al suelo,cunado se percato de lo sucedido solo pudo sonrojarse ya que ademas de estar demasiado cerca del Uchiha sus labios se estaban tocando,sasuke se separo de ella y despues se puso de pie su expresion no habia cambiado en nada,sakura esperaba que el dijera algo pero el solo se fue sin decir una palabra y sakura se quedo ahi tocando sus labios.

-Que...fue eso?-se pregunto asi misma la pelirosa.

_-_-_FIN FLASHBACK_-_-_

Sakura de nuevo tocaba sus labios recordando una y otra vez ese beso.

cuando salio de sus pensamientos se dirigiohacia el uchiha.

-Ho...hola...sasuke-dijo sonrojada.

-hmp-dijo el azabache sin interes.

transcurrieron los minutos que para sakura fueron los mas eternos de su despues kakashi aparecio.

-hola-dijo kakashi como siempre lo hacia.

-como que "hola" lo estuvimos esperando por una hora-dijo la pelirosa enojada.

-hmp-dijo sasuke de nuevo.

-esque cuando venia de camino vi un gato negro...-dijo kakashi.

-olvidelo-dijo sakura interrumpiendo la historia de kakashi.

-bueno empecemos a entrenar-dijo el peliplata.

-Un momento...-dijo sakura mientras miraba a todos lados-narutoaun no llega.

-el tiene una mision asi que mientras tanto entrenaremos-dijo kakashi.

entonces unas horas despues aun no acababan de entrenar ahora sasuke y kakashi se batian en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras la pelirosa intentaba recuperar el aire que habia perdido al enfrentarse con kakashi unos minutos hizo una patada que dio en el libro Icha-Icha Paradise de kakashi el libro salio volando y callo en el bosque de la muerte.

sakura y sasuke se quedaron callados por un largo rato sabian que kakashi se enojaba mucho cuando se metian con su querido libro, sakura se acerco mas a los chicos preocupada por la posible reaccion del peliplateado.

-Muy bien-Dijo kakashi mirando a sakura y sasuke-vayan a buscar mi libro!-

-que! por que mejor no compra otro es imposible encontrarlo-dijo sakura.

derrepente la haruno vio como sasuke se dirigia hacia el bosque.

-Voy a buscarlo-dijo sasuke.

Sakura lo siguio.

_-_-_En el bosque de la muerte_-_-_

minutos despues sakura habia perdido de vista a sasuke ,estaba preocupada por el no queria que se repitiera lo que paso en el examen chunin.

-sakura!-gritaba sasuke desde lejos.

Sakura corrio pensando que algo le habia sucedido a su querido sasuke,cuando llego al lugar donde provenia el grito pero cuando llego vio a sasuke hundido hasta las rodillas en arena movediza.

sasuke estiro la mano derecha hacia sakura,la pelirosa quedo estatica.

-que esperas?ayudame-dijo sasuke fastidiado.

Sakura tomo la mano de sasuke y enseguida sintio un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo.

-sasuke...voy a ayudarte pero con una condicion-dijo apenada.

-Que condicion-dijo aun mas fstidiado.

-que...hablemos..de lo que ocurrio...ya sabes del...beso-dijo sonrojada.

-de que hablas?-dijo serio

-no actues,sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo la pelirosa.

-no se-cuando dijo esto se hundio un poco mas en la arena-de acuerdo hablaremos de eso pero sacame de aqui-dijo el azabache

sakura empezo a halar del brazo de sasuke para poder sacarlo pero no tuvo mucho exito.

volvio a halar,esta vez con tanta fuerza que sasuke salio y callo encima de ella.

-sasuke-susurro la pelirosa.

-que te parece si hablamos del beso luego-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-he?-dijo sakura confundida.

Sasuke se acerco al rostro de sakura y unio sus labios con los de sakura.

-"por fin"-penso sakura mientras recibia el beso.

FIN


End file.
